Running Away
by Jiminnnn.is.great
Summary: It's been 2 months since Lisanna came back from the "dead". Now that she's back Lucy is being left out. What is even worse is that Team Natsu kicked her out of the Team! What will Lucy do? read the story to find out. gomenasai, I suck at summaries a lot. Also note that some characters might be a little bit OOC.
1. Ch 1 Her feelings

**Hiiii guys! well I decided to write another story cuz I felt like it:D and cuz I was reading these stories where Lucy was kicked out of the guild or that she left so I was like, you know what, I'm gonna write a story based of that so yeah. well hope you enjoy my story. THANK YOU guys for putting up with my sucky stories, so thank you. my dream is to one day have at least 50 reviews for one of my stories. Well on to the story, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It's been 2 months, 2 MONTHS since she came back from the "dead". Honestly I should be happy for them, I really should but I can't. Every time I see them together, my chest starts to hurt. By _them_ I mean Natsu and Lisanna.

They always seem to be so happy when they are together that it makes me feel unwanted and it makes me feel as if I was just a replacement for Lisanna.

Last time when I went up to Natsu to ask him if he wanted to go with me on a mission, he simply walked away as if I wasn't even there. Whenever I try to go up to a member of team Natsu or the other guild members and talk to them, they just ignore me like I'm some kind of ghost. It reminds me of that one time when I accidentally turned invisible and found out that my own guild members made fun of me behind my back or whenever I wasn't there. The only people who actually talk to me are Levy-chan, Wendy, Mira, Romeo, The exceeds, Juvia, Master and Gajeel. Yes you heard me, _**GAJEEL**_ out of all the people.

*sigh* "Lucy are you ok? You're spacing out again" said Mira.

Right now I'm sitting down in my usual spot, drinking my favorite drink, a strawberry milkshake. I put on my best smile and said " Yeah Mira, I'm fine just a little bit tired."

I then turned around to look where Team Natsu was and of course they were with Lisanna. I saw them laugh at something that Lisanna said while Natsu turned a little bit pink. I turned back around and saw that Mira was now looking at them.

Mira then looks at me and gives me a sad smile and said, " Oh Lucy, just give them a little more time."

"But Mira, its been 2 months already, how much longer do I need to give them, I know Lisanna came back but I mean, its been 2 months already."

Mira then said " I know Lucy, but you know Natsu, he dearly missed Lisanna."

I looked down at my milkshake. "I know Mira but I mean, can't he at least make some room for a little bit of time for me." I can hear Mira shifting a little bit.

Mira finally says " Lucy I know how you feel but how about you go on a mission to take things off you mind? How does that sound?"

I lifted up my head and smiled. " Your right Mira I sho-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a very familiar voice cut me off.

"OI, LUCY!" My chest started to fill with hope when I turned around and saw team Natsu and Lisanna walking my way.

"yes Natsu?" By now they were right in front of me.

"Uhmm Lucy, me and the team were talking and we have decided to kick you off the team and replace you with Lisanna, and now that you won't be with us, you can now go on more solo missions and get stronger".

I heard a crash in the background but I didn't pay attention to it, I felt my world come crashing down right before my eyes. I could feel tears on the corner of my eyes now. I didn't want Natsu to see me cry so I said " ok". Even though it pained me to say that I knew I had no other choice.

Natsu then grinned at me and said " Great well, we will be going now" Then they walked out of the guild.

I turned around and faced Mira. Her expression was stoned cold in shock. I quickly said " Hey Mira I think I'm gonna go home now, maybe tomorrow I'll go on the mission k." Before Mira could answer, I was already out of the guild. I ran and ran until I got home. I unlocked the door and went straight to my bedroom. By now, tears were cascading down my cheeks. I cried and cried.

Who knew that Natsu's words could be so hurtful

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! PLEASE REVIEW!.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter published by this Saturday k:D**


	2. Ch 2 Her Journey begins

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated it cuz I've had so many tests and there has been so much drama going on between me and this guy so please forgive me. THANK YOU GUYS** **FOR** **ALL THE REVIEWS AND DONT WORRY, I WILL BRING BACK NALU CUZ NALU IS CANON! i'll try to make this chapter a little bit more exciting for you guys k:D! Well on to the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I wish tho :'(**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I was walking towards the guild feeling happy and joyful, but deep down, I was feeling guilty and sad.

 _Wow_ I thought, Honestly I thought that Lucy would've put up a fight when we kicked her out. I saw her tears that were in the corner of her eyes. My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw her like that. I promised her that I would protect her yet I just kicked her out.

I didn't want Lucy out of the team but somehow, Lisanna was able to convince the whole team to kick her out. We are suppost to go on a mission later with Lissana but I can feel like Luce needs me.

Maybe I'll stop by her house later to check up on her.

* * *

 **L** **ucy's POV**

When I woke the next morning, at first I couldn't remember anything from last night but then all the memories back ,from Natsu kicking me out to me crying, came flooding back to me like a big tidal wave. I guess that somehow I ended up falling asleep while crying because I was laying down in front of my bedroom door. The memory of Natsu kicking me out hit me like a wrecking ball. My eyes became watery and I started to shake uncontrollably, but I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore so I tried to calm myself.

I decided to take a shower next because I wasn't able to take one yesterday thanks to Natsu. Ugh, even saying his name makes me sick and makes me want to bust out crying.

Even while I'm taking a shower, I cant help but think of reasons why they would kick me out. Why did it had to be Natsu out of all the people in our team. I mean it could have been Erza or Gray but Natsu?. I still don't get why they decide to kick me out. Everything was just so sudden that my mind just couldn't keep up with all the things that were happening around me.

I don't think I did anything wrong right? I guess I was just to weak. Maybe Natsu was right, I am to weak to be on team Natsu.

Just thinking of that makes me want to cry, but I know that I have to be strong so instead I try to think of something happy like how much I love writing and books.

Once I finished showering and decided to go to the guild. I needed to talk to Master and fast.

 _Maybe I should just go on a long term mission or just quit the guild_ I thought but then I felt guilt leaving my nakama so maybe I should just go on a long term mission. I grabbed my keys and left my apartment.

On my way to the guild, I could feel all the intense stares that were directed to me and I could hear all the murmurs that were going around.

 _"Did you hear about what Salamander did to that poor girl?"_

 _"Yeah, I feel pity for her, I guess even her own nakama don't like her"_

 _"I guess, I feel deeply sorry that girl"_

 _"yeah"_

I could feel fresh tears start to fill in the corners of my eyes but I wiped them off. I need to become stronger, physically and mentally.

I started to quicken my pace because I didn't want anyone else to see me like this. Once I got to the guild I took a deep breath and walked in. I started to look around, trying to find team Natsu but they weren't there yet. I let out a sigh of relief and headed towards Mira.

" Hey Mira, is Master in his office?"

" Yes he is Lucy, do you need something?" asked Mira. Her face looked very worried.

I put on my best smile and said " No I just need to ask him some questions"

Mira's face turned from worried to full of gladness. She then said " Alright"

I turned around and went straight to Masters office.

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

I saw Lucy's back as she went up to Master's office. Even when she gave me her best smile, I knew that something was going on. Even though her smile showed happiness, Her eyes showed betrayal, sadness and disappointment.

I couldn't help but feel pity for her. After Natsu kicked her out, I think something inside of her broke. I hope she makes the right decision. I decided to stop thinking negative thoughts so Instead I decided to keep on cleaning.

Yet deep down, I feel like something bad is going to happen.

* * *

 **Master's POV**

 _*knock* *knock*_

"Come in" I say.

Honestly, these brats can't seem to give me a break. Oh well I guess ill just have to keep getting used to it. I'm just hopping that they didn't damage another city. If they did, I would have to get in trouble with the council and I don't want that.

I looked up from my paper work and saw that Lucy was walking in.

"What is it my child?" I could tell that she had been crying because her eyes were a little bit red and puffy.

Lucy seemed a little bit nervous but she finally said, " May I quit the guild temporarily to go train and become stronger?"

"WHAT?!" I said, I just couldn't believe what I had just heard my child say.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

" WHAT?!" said master.

I was a little bit shaken but I continued on.

"Yes Master, I would like to go on a temporary mission so I can become stronger and show everyone that I can too, be strong."

Master seemed a little bit troubled but said " May I know the reason why you my child would like to go on a temporary mission?"

My head now hung low and said " It's because Natsu kicked me out of the team and replaced me with Lisanna saying that I'm not strong enough so I want to prove him wrong"

Master seemed to understand yet I could see that in his eyes, they showed disappointment. He then said " I'm sorry my dear child, I'm sorry for Natsu's actions, he will need to be punished."

I quickly stood up and said " No please, just don't do anything to him."

Master kept quiet but finally said " Fine, as you wish my child, I will be gladly to grant you your wish to leave but you must come back".

I shook my head, " Of course I promise I will".

Master Makarov put his had above mine were my pink Fairy Tail sign was and then pulled it back. I looked at my hand and I saw that it was now missing the pink Fairy Tail mark. I gave him a quick nod and left. I quickly left the guild unknown and went straight to my apartment. I needed to get there quick so I could start packing and write some letters for everyone at Fairy Tail and team Natsu.

I finally arrived and started packing. I called out Virgo to help me out and finally left my apartment. I told my landlady that I was leaving on a long term mission and to sell my apartment if she would like to, but either way I would find a new one once I got back.

We headed to the train station and got on to the train. I decided to go to Shirotsume town. Now all I need to for the train to start moving.

Who knows what will wait ahead for me on my journey...

* * *

 **Well, that took me forever to write but it was worth it. I hope that you all will like it. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT!**

 **Once again LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! Please!**

 **Please review**


	3. Ch 3 He finds out

**Hiii guys! Well First of all I want to say Thank you to everyone who was read my (crappy) story. I've been so busy lately cuz I have a speech that I have to do next week and I'm freaking out cuz I hate speeches. I am a very shy person. Also thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **To answer Shurisu (guest) question, I'll just wanna say that yes I won't make Lucy forgive them that easily because I mean, she has worked so hard and come so far so what would be the point if I just make Lucy forgive them that easily. I wanna make Natsu suffer a little bit; Also a shout out to LexiLove241 for giving me new ideas for my story: if you guys have some ideas for the story, I'll gladly listen to them so please PM me k:**

 **Well on to the story**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail... Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

 _Recap from last chapter:_

 _Master kept quiet but finally said " Fine, as you wish my child, I will be gladly to grant you your wish to leave but you must come back"._

 _I shook my head, " Of course I promise I will"._

 _Master Makarov put his had above mine were my pink Fairy Tail sign was and then pulled it back. I looked at my hand and I saw that it was now missing the pink Fairy Tail mark. I gave him a quick nod and left. I quickly left the guild unknown and went straight to my apartment. I needed to get there quick so I could start packing and write some letters for everyone at Fairy Tail and team Natsu._

 _I finally arrived and started packing. I called out Virgo to help me out and finally left my apartment. I told my landlady that I was leaving on a long term mission and to sell my apartment if she would like to, but either way I would find a new one once I got back._

 _We headed to the train station and got on to the train. I decided to go to Shirotsume town. Now all I need to for the train to start moving._

 _Who knows what will wait ahead for me on my journey..._

 **Lucy's POV**

I can't recall falling asleep on the train but I guess I did because I woke up to the sound of the train coming to a complete stop. I guess that we arrived at Shirotsume Town **(A/N this is actually a real place in Fairy tail, if you don't believe me look it up)** because when I looked out the window, all I saw were mountains, trees and many grassy fields. I guess the trip didn't take long because When I woke up The sun was just beginning to set.

I started to gather all my things to get off the train but the reality hit me like a bunch of bricks. I can't carry this much stuff! So I decided to call out Virgo to help me out.

" Gate of the Virgin, I open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo then popped out of thin air and said " You called princess?"

" Yes Virgo, can you help me carry my bags?" I said

" Of course princess" said Virgo.

She then proceed to carry my things while I took my small back pack and got out of the train. As we were walking, My thoughts drifted off to Fairy Tail and I couldn't help but be curious to when Team Natsu will notice that I'm not there anymore. * sigh* I can't help but feel that I'll probably take a lot of time. That thought made me put my head down.

" Hime, are you alright?" asked Virgo.

I put on my best smile, lifted up my head and said " Of course I'm alright, I'm just... thinking, that's all"

Virgo seemed convinced and nodded but still said " Hime, if you need to talk to someone, you know that Loke and I will always be here for you"

I gave her a small smile and said " Of course I know that"

We continued to walk in silence until I looked up and found a decent looking apartment that said that it was for renting. I told Virgo to wait outside for me while I went inside to check and see if the landlady was inside. I went inside and began to look around until I found the landlady sitting down in a chair. She looked like she was about 30 years old and she had beautiful hair and a pretty smile. I slowly approached her.

" Um excuse me, but I was wondering if I can rent this apartment. How much is the rent?" I said.

The landlady then said " Of course you can and the rent is 30,000 jewels"

Once I heard the price, I jumped up in happiness. "Thank you so much Mrs...?"

" Mrs. Yosei" said the landlady. Then she said " I'll go get your apartment key okay"

" Thank you I'll just wait for you here then" I said. Honestly I am very excited to live here, yet I can't help but wonder how Natsu would react to me being gone.

Oh well, the past is in the past, I have to keep on Moving forward in my life.

* * *

 **Back in Fairy Tail**

 **Natsu's POV**

I was just getting packed up and ready to go meet Lisanna at the train station when I remembered that I needed to visit Luce. I quickly got all of my things ready and started to head over to her house. I couldn't help but like something happened to her so I quickened my pace.

I got to the point where I started sprinting to her house. When I got to Luce's house, I saw the window wide opened and I gave out of sigh of relief.

I jumped up to her window and said " OI Luce!"

I waited for her usual Lucy Kick but it never happened. I started to look around and noticed that the house seemed rather emptier, as if some things were missing. Luce's scent was still strong but something seemed a little of about it.

" OI LUCE ARE YOU HOME?" I waited for a respond. I waited and waited yet I still didn't get an answer back.

My mind was now in panic mode. I was thinking that maybe Lucy was just hiding, Yeah, she must be hiding.

I went into the kitchen and said " Hey Luce, y-y-you can stop hiding now, I'm here"

Still, I was answered with pure silence.

I looked around through her house, I went to look in her kitchen, living room and her bedroom, Heck I even went to go check inside her bathroom, yet each time I was greeted with pure, cold silence.

I went back into her bedroom and sat on her bed. I put my head in my hands and started shacking. I just couldn't believe that my Luce would just get up and leave me.

 _Wait, since when was she MY Luce, oh yeah since I found out that she was my mate_

I still had so much more to tell her and we still had many more adventures to on together.

I still had to tell her how much I love her...

By now I was sobbing, crying my heart out.

I started to get up from Lucy's bed when a piece of paper on her nightstand caught my eye.

I immediately went over to see what they were.

They were all letters, one for the guild, one for team Natsu, some were for Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Romeo, Master, GAJEEL?! and the last one was for Me.

I couldn't stop myself from ripping the letter addressed to me and start reading. While it, I couldn't help but let tears cascade down my face.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Thank you for bringing me to fairy Tail. Thank you for making me feel welcome. Thank you for giving me a second chance at having a family that loves me once again. I don't regret meeting you Natsu, actually I am thankful that I met you. To think that I would fall in love with a pyromaniac like you was a surprise. Honestly, from the day that I met you, I felt like we had a special connection, a special bond, yet all of those hopes and dreams were killed once Lisanna came. When she came back, everyone left to be with her. Even you Natsu, even you ignored me like I was some kind of ghost. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Lisanna, in fact I love Lisanna like a sister. Everyone at the guild ignored me for three months except Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, the exceeds, and GAJEEL, yeah you heard me, Gajeel. Every passing day made me feel like crap, like I was some time of replacement for Lisanna yet each day I smiled, I smiled for YOU Natsu. I guess that wasn't enough because you kicked me out of team Natsu. That was my breaking point, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked master if I could leave the guild to train. Please don't come and look for me k. My heart is already broken and I don't need you to cause me any more pain. Mark my words Natsu, I will get stronger and surpass you. You broke my heart into tiny little pieces and won't forgive you for that. To think that I Loved you. Ha I was very foolish. I hope you live a better life Natsu, Goodbye_

 _Sincerely~ Lucy Heartfilia, ex- Fairy Tail member._

I can't believe it, MY lucy just got up and left me here, alone, helpless without her.

I dropped to my knees and left out and ear piercing scream. The paper in my hands was shacking and tears were slowly dripping onto the wooded floor.

Lucy left me, MY lucy left me.

I let out another pained scream. I could start to feel hallow inside of me already. Igneel once told me that if I ever find my mate to never let her go because she is the most precious thing in my life. If you ever let her go, you will feel like your heart was ripped out of you. Yet here I am, regretting everything that I have done, regretting letting her go. Now I'm paying the price. I was stupid to let her go.

Please Lucy, come back to me, I need you, without you, my life is meaningless...

* * *

 **Hopped you guys liked the chapter! Also I want to say that I am working on a new story that will be called My life to their life. The story is actually going to be based off my life. I don't know when I'll release the first chapter but it will probably be soon. Anyway...**

 **Loved it? Hate It? Review it!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Ch 4 The reveal

**Hello again guys. I just want to thank you all for the reviews and all the fed back ;D and I just want to say to that one person who said that Nalu wasn't canon that actually, they might end up together because In a interview, Hiro Mashima hinted that He liked it when the main male protagonist ( Natsu) and the main Female protagonist (Lucy) get together. Also if you have watched any of the other animes that he has made or at least Rave Masters in my case, the main characters confessed their love for each other.**

 **Also, I published the first chapter for my other story called My Life To Their Life so check it out and leave a review please. (Nalu, Gale)**

 **I do Not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

 **On to the story;D**

* * *

 _Recap from last chapter :_

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Thank you for bringing me to fairy Tail. Thank you for making me feel welcome. Thank you for giving me a second chance at having a family that loves me once again. I don't regret meeting you Natsu, actually I am thankful that I met you. To think that I would fall in love with a pyromaniac like you was a surprise. Honestly, from the day that I met you, I felt like we had a special connection, a special bond, yet all of those hopes and dreams were killed once Lisanna came. When she came back, everyone left to be with her. Even you Natsu, even you ignored me like I was some kind of ghost. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Lisanna, in fact I love Lisanna like a sister. Everyone at the guild ignored me for three months except Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, the exceeds, and GAJEEL, yeah you heard me, Gajeel. Every passing day made me feel like crap, like I was some time of replacement for Lisanna yet each day I smiled, I smiled for YOU Natsu. I guess that wasn't enough because you kicked me out of team Natsu. That was my breaking point, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked master if I could leave the guild to train. Please don't come and look for me k. My heart is already broken and I don't need you to cause me any more pain. Mark my words Natsu, I will get stronger and surpass you. You broke my heart into tiny little pieces and won't forgive you for that. To think that I Loved you. Ha I was very foolish. I hope you live a better life Natsu, Goodbye_

 _Sincerely~ Lucy Heartfilia, ex- Fairy Tail member._

 _I can't believe it, MY lucy just got up and left me here, alone, helpless without her._

 _I dropped to my knees and left out and ear piercing scream. The paper in my hands was shacking and tears were slowly dripping onto the wooded floor._

 _Lucy left me, MY lucy left me._

 _I let out another pained scream. I could start to feel hallow inside of me already. Igneel once told me that if I ever find my mate to never let her go because she is the most precious thing in my life. If you ever let her go, you will feel like your heart was ripped out of you. Yet here I am, regretting everything that I have done, regretting letting her go. Now I'm paying the price. I was stupid to let her go._

 _Please Lucy, come back to me, I need you, without you, my life is meaningless..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

" Ok Virgo, you can just put my things down in that corner over there ok, Thank you, you may go now" I said

Virgo put all of my things down in the small right corner and said " I am glad I was able to assist Princess" and left.

Honestly, I am really tired so I'm going to take a nice relaxing bath and then go to bed. Right now it should be about 10 pm.

 *** 30 minutes later***

After I finished taking a shower I went to my bed and got ready to go to sleep.

It felt like I was missing something or rather _someone_.

Honestly, I kinda miss Natsu.

 _Bad Lucy, you shouldn't think about him after what he did to you_ I told myself.

It took me about 20 minutes to finally fall asleep.

My eyelids finally closed and I welcomed the darkness...

 **Next Morning:**

I think this might have been the best sleep I've had since a long time.

Usually I would have to wake up to Natsu next to me and have to kick him out.

Now, it feels kinda nice to not argue in the morning and actually enjoy my morning, yet deep down, I miss waking up to him next to me.

I shook my head to try and get rid of those thoughts and instead I focused on the new day that was ahead of me.

" I guess I should start training if I want to become strong"

I went to my kitchen and prepared some breakfast.

After I finished, I grabbed my keys and headed out.

Being in Shirotsume town brings back to many memories from my first mission with Natsu when I found out that Kemu Zaleon had another book called Daybreak, but in reality it was a letter to his son Kaby.

I decided to head up in the mountains because it seems better to train there.

" Well, lets get going, training awaits!" I said and so I went my way.

* * *

 **Back in Fairy Tail:**

 **Normal POV:**

The guild doors suddenly flew opened and a very pissed off Natsu came walking in.

" MIRA! WERE IS MASTER I NEED TO TALK TO HIM" said Natsu.

Before Mira had the chance to say anything, master spoke up.

" I see that you have found her letter, I presume. " said Master.

" HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO THAT EASILY GRAMPS" said Natsu. By now he was right below Master Markarov since he was on top of the railing on the second floor.

" DON'T YOU GO RASISING YOUR VOICE AT ME CHILD, IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE" Said master.

Natsu was now in the verge of breaking down in tears at any moment. " I know..."

Erza who was at the guild heard everything and said " Who is Natsu talking about Master?"

Master had a very serious face but if you looked closely in his eyes, you could see that they held disappointment and pity.

" BRATS LISTEN UP I have an announcement to make, one of our dear guild member has left us, Lucy Heartfilia has left Fairy Tail"

After Master said that, Murmurs were heard all around the guild

 _" Lucy!"_

 _" Why would she leave?"_

 _"When did she Leave?"_

 _" How could I have not noticed her?"_

By now many members were either crying or had a very shocked face. Mira and Levy were crying the Hardest out of all of them. They knew the reason why she had left.

Master the spoke up " I am very disappointed in all of you, how could you all ignore that poor child. I am the most disappointed in team Natsu, She was ignored by all of you for 3 months. You all have disappointed me greatly" He then turned around and left.

Team Natsu all had their heads hung low and had tears streaming down their face. How could they not, They had hardly noticed their nakama at all and now she had left.

Natsu then said " Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, She left you all notes, please rake them". They all came and grabbed them out of his hand.

After a few minutes had passed, Levy started crying harder and so did Mira. They looked absolutely broken.

Lisanna then stood up and said " Why are all of you upset, she was just a weakling who was a little spoiled brat. She was just the bitch who was a replace-"

*Smack*

Lisanna grabbed her right check were a red hand mark was starting to show. Mirajane just slapped her youngest sister. She then said " Shut up Lisanna, i dare you to finish that sentence."

Mirajane said that so much feeling that the whole guild became quite that you could hear a pin drop. Lisanna ran out of the guild crying, she couldn't belive that her older sister would do that.

From then on out, Fairy Tail had lost their Cheerfulness forever.

* * *

 **Back to Lucy**

 **Lucy's POV**

I called out Loke so we could start training.

So far, he said that we were going to start with basic training.

We started to wonder around the mountains, looking for an opened space to start training when we came across a cave.

Loke told me to not go in there but I just force closed his gate and walked in. I wouldn't help it, I was curious. Something then caught my eye and I keep on walking forward.

What I found shocked me.

In front of me was a dragon. " Hello Lucy Heartfilia," it said " My name is Celeste, I am the Celestial Dragon, I've been waiting for you"

The only thing I could do was stare in shock.

Who is she and how does she know my name...

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry for updating late, and I am also sorry if I have grammar errors. I was working on a lab report while writing this chapter.**

 **Also please check out my new story called My Life To Their Life.**

 **Please leave a review for both, this chapter and my new story!**

 **Hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Ch 5 Celeste and Lucy

**Hiii** **guys, I hope you all had a great Christmas :D and that you guys got a lot of Christmas presents;). Me on the other hand sadly only got two gifts :'(. Sad I know. Anyway I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, please don't be mad at me. I've been studying for this geographical spelling bee, first place gets $50,000 in college scholarship :) so yeah I want to win first place and also, fitness testing is coming up in my school and if I still want to be in advance PE, then I need to work out. Also I started watching Noragami (~ Starts fan girling) and I got so into it that I watched the whole first and second season in 2 DAYS! I'm so proud of myself, anyway now I'm waiting for the next episode to come out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter an please leave a review!**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! But I do own Celeste :)**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

 _Recap from last chapter:_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

 _I called out Loke so we could start training._

 _So far, he said that we were going to start with basic training._

 _We started to wonder around the mountains, looking for an opened space to start training when we came across a cave._

 _Loke told me to not go in there but I just force closed his gate and walked in. I wouldn't help it, I was curious. Something then caught my eye and I keep on walking forward._

 _What I found shocked me._

 _In front of me was a dragon. " Hello Lucy Heartfilia," it said " My name is Celeste, I am the Celestial Dragon, I've been waiting for you"_

 _The only thing I could do was stare in shock._

 _Who is she and how does she know my name..._

 **Nobody's POV**

Lucy could only stare in shock. Well I mean who wouldn't, in front of her stood a big scary yet kind looking dragon.

"H-h-how do you know my name? " Asked Lucy.

Celeste then said " Lady Layla used to talk a lot about you Lucy, she even showed us some pictures of you"

Lucy seemed even more confused with her answer. Many questions were popping inside her mind like

 _How does she know my mother?_

 _Why is she here ?_

 _Is my mother is alive?_

Yet the question that Lucy kept on asking herself is :

 _How does my Mother know Celeste?_

"How do you know my mother, is she still alive?" Asked Lucy, Her eyes showed hope and determination yet the next few words that Celeste Shattered every piece of hope that Lucy held.

Celeste dropped her head and said " No, Lady Layla passed away when you were seven years old remember my dear child, your mother's last wish was for me to train you and give you something".

" Wait, why would my mom want me to train with you, and you were there when my mother spoke her final words? How, I never say you" said Lucy.

Celeste then said, " You see my child, every dragon has a human form so when I would go visit your mother when she was ill, I went in my human form, do you remember Ms. Yosei? Well I was her and your mother wanted me to train you because you have yet to unlock your true potential."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Many thoughts were running around in my head.

 _How come I never noticed her?_

 _What does she mean about my true potential?_

 _Why would That be my mothers final wish?_

So many questions with not many answers. I need to know more about Celeste because if it involves my mother then I need to know.

" What do you mean when you say that I haven't unlocked my true potential?"

" What I mean is that you have yet to know everything about Celestial Magic and bout **all** of its keys" said Celeste, " There are actually more powerful keys than the zodiacs out there, they are called the gods **(A/N~Sorry, I didn't know what else to name them, if you can come up with better ones, please leave a review to tell me)** they are ten times much more powerful than the zodiacs"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" I said.

" How could there be more keys and I don't know anything about them" I continued.

Celeste then said "Their whereabouts are still unknown but the leader of the gods is Zeus, the god of thunder."

" Wow"

That's all I could say, right now I'm too amazed to think properly. How could I have not know about these keys.

I guess the shock an amazement was evident in my face because Celeste started to laugh.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up from the embarrassment.

Now I really want her to train me, because if her training means that I can be able to find these keys then I will train with her.

"So Celeste" I heard her hum in respond "- when are we gonna start my training."

" Well if you want, we an start right now since it seems it's barely midday."

I jumped up in joy.(:D)

"Alright, the lets start" I said.

I hope that by the end, I'll be as strong as Erza...

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but hey at least I updated. Also I want to say that I might be adding my own character so that they can be Lucy's friend while she's gone from the guild so I want your guys opinions on what the character should be. Leave a review with this info for the character:**

 **Name:**

 **Magic:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Her/ His past:**

 **How they meet Lucy:**

 **Well anyway, :**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review it! ;D**

 **I will also be updating my other story so please check it out!**


	6. Ch 6, They Meet

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! 2016! it's a new year which means a new start. I'll be updating now mostly on Saturdays because School is gonna start and I'm going to be very busy with school work and tests. Anyway, I wanted to begin 2016 with updating a new chapter for my stories :D, if I don't update my other story called ' Our Story' today then I will for sure tomorrow and maybe add another chapter for this story as well ;). Anyway, on to the story!**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does:) because if I did, Nalu would already be official.**

* * *

 **Back in Fairy Tail, Nobody's POV**

Everyone knows that Fairy Tail is know for being a rowdy and very outgoing guild yet if nowadays if you went inside, you would be greeted with a bitter, gloomy aura.

Every member of the guild was like this except one person who was far worse.

His name was Natsu Dragneel.

His personality used to be full of joy, upbeat, and merry yet these days, he would just mop around the guild. He didn't grin anymore like a small child, or pick fights with the other guild members. His new personality was dull, heartbroken and cold.

He always sat in the far corner all by himself, not even Happy was able to be with him because he always said he wanted to be alone.

Every day, or whenever he would hear the guild doors open he would stand up straight, with hope in his eyes, hoping for the person whom opened the doors to be his dear blonde friend.

He missed her so much that it was slowly killing him inside.

Everyone in the guild was dull, and gloomy and knew to never bring up Lucy in front of Lucy because the dragon slayer would snap yet that changed one day...

* * *

 **Midday in Fairy Tail: Still Nobody's POV**

 ***BAM***

The guild doors opened with a loud bag which caught everyone's attention, especially Natsu's.

The sight that was in front of them left them all speechless

There in front of them was Lisanna Strauss dressed exactly like Lucy Heartfilia.

She was wearing the same exact clothing, she even had the same Golden Gate keys as Lucy had even though they probably fake.

" Hi Mina!"

Lisanna tried to copy Lucy's voice yet she failed which ended in her sounding like a dying bird.

Everyone stayed quiet.

Natsu was the first person to break the silence.

"Lisanna, why are you dressed like Lucy and trying to imitate her?"

Lisanna simply said " Isn't it obvious, I am trying to be Lucy so you guys can finally, stop being all gloomy and shit and finally pay attention to me."

Mira then decided to step in, what her sister was doing was unacceptable.

" Lisanna, take off those clothes and go put back YOUR own clothes"

Her tone was serious.

" But Onee-san, If I dress like this, the you guys will finally pay attention to me instead of crying for some bitch"

...

 ***SLAP***

...

"Leave right now Lisanna and don't EVER talk like that about Luce got it"

This time it was Natsu who slapped her and no one seemed to mind it.

Not even Mira or Elfman.

Lisanna tried to look at her siblings with a look saying to do something yet, neither of her siblings even looked art her in the eye.

Lisanna ran out of the guild crying.

That day, they learned to never insult, imitate or bring up Lucy in front of Natsu.

* * *

 **Back with Lucy,**

 **time skip One week later.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Shesh, training with Celeste is harder than I thought.

She makes me wake up so damn early just so I can warm up before my training.

Today was no different.

I have just finished running my 10 warm up and was heading towards celeste when she spook up.

" Lucy, please bring out Leo and Virgo out so they can help you train, the first 5 months will be focused on getting strong with your spirits"

I brought out Virgo and Leo as she instructed. Once they were out they both said at the same time :

" Punishment time Princess?"

"Hi beautiful"

"Hey Virgo,... Loke I need you guys help during my training."

" Of course" they said at the same time, again.

Celeste then spook up again.

"Ok Lucy, now I want you to strip naked"

"Oh ok sure " I said without paying attention to what she actually said.

...

...

...

...

" WAIT WHAT?! NOOO I WILL NOT DO THAT"

By now, my cheeks were a very red, probably even redder than Erza's hair or even more if that is even possible.

Celeste, Loke and even Virgo were now laughing really hard, well except Virgo, she was just chuckling.

"You guys are so mean" I said and stuck out my tongue in a childish manner.

" No we are not Lucy, we were just umm we were just testing you to see if you were paying attention" said Celeste.

Honestly, right now I'm regretting ever accepting her offer to train me, she may look innocent to everyone else and fool them but in reality she is the devil himself I say, THE DEVIL!

"Ugh, guys can you guys stop laughing, please and can we start the actual training."

"Fine-" started Celeste"- Go pick me some berries, be back in an hour got it"

" What?!, so this is going to be my training, wow , just wow"

I stomped off very pissed off and grabbing the basket on my way.

 _shesh_ I thought _couldn't she have done it herself, next time I wont do it._ humph

* * *

 **Celeste's POV**

I watched as Lucy stormed off,

I was only doing this for her well being, besides she asked me to train her so that's what I'm doing.

Berries here are very rare to find so she will need to hurry up.

She needs to work on her timing a lot.

This child is very talented, she has improved already and it's only been a week.

 _If only you could see her Layla_ I thought _you would be very proud of her._

* * *

 **Back with Lucy**

 **Lucy's POV**

As I was looking for berries, I couldn't help but notice that there weren't a lot of berry bushes.

I guess that I was too distracted that I didn't notice the girl who was walking on the same path as me.

I noticed to late because by the time I did, I was already on the ground.

I quickly stood back up and said " I am very sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going"

The girl in front of me was still dusting off some dirt in her shirt and I couldn't help but notice that this girl had Violet eyes and long black wavy hair.

"No its alright, it was my fault to, I wasn't looking were I was go-"

Her head now held high looked at me with her dark violet eyes and had various emotions shown in her face. First it was shocked , then sadness and finally happiness.

The mysterious black haired girl then suddenly tackles her into a hug.

" LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! where have you been?"

I was very confused, a stranger I just meet knows my name and acts as if she knew me for her whole entire life.

" Umm, excuse me but who are you" I ask

Who is she and how does she know my name...

* * *

 **WELL, that's a wrap! I hope you all liked it and I also need help deciding something and I want your guy's opinion.**

 **Should Lucy meet Sting and Rogue and later on after she finishes join Sabertooth TEMPORARILY?**

 **PM me or leave a review with your opinion and I will take it into consideration. The one with the most votes will win.**

 **Your vote must be in before Chapter 11.**

 **Thank you for you time:D**

 **Have a nice day everyone! please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not:D**


	7. Ch 7 Her what!

**Hey-o!** **I hope you all liked my previous chapter! I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner. So many things have happened in these past days so yeah. Also I've been so caught with watching One Piece so yeah! Anyway guess what guys! Fitness Testing start this week so WISH ME LUCK GUYS! I want to stay in advance PE so I need to work hard!**

 **Anyway, I should stop talking cuz I'm sure u guys dont' want to hear me ramble on! ;)㈳4**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima gets all the praise!**

 **PROPS TO HIM GUYS!**

* * *

 _last chapter:_

 _Her head now held high looked at me with her dark violet eyes and had various emotions shown in her face. First it was shocked , then sadness and finally happiness._

 _The mysterious black haired girl then suddenly tackles her into a hug._

 _" LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! where have you been?"_

 _I was very confused, a stranger I just meet knows my name and acts as if she knew me for her whole entire life._

 _" Umm, excuse me but who are you" I ask_

 _Who is she and how does she know my name..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

" Umm, excuse me, but who are you?"

She looks kind of familiar but I can't remember were I have seen her. It's like in the tip of my tongue yet I can't get it out. Ugh this is really frustrating!

The girl cocked her head to the side

"You don't remember me? I'm your cousin Heidi Storm Heartfilia"

My eyes widened in shock and that was when I remebered her.

 _*Flashback starts*_

 _Two little girls were running around in a grassy field filled with flowers._

 _"Heidi-chan you are so mean, you started before me" Said a 6 year old Lucy._

 _" Hahaha I'm sorry Lu-chan, you never said there was going to be rules, hey how about we go get some Ice-cream" Replied a 6 year old Heidi_

 _"Sure!"_

 _Both 6 year old ran back inside the Heartfilia Mantion. Unfortunatly they were stopped by both of their fathers._

 _"Were do you young ladies think you are going?" Asked Jude._

 _"We are going to get Ice-Cream!" Replied Lucy grinning._

 _Mr. Storm then decided to cut in_

 _" You both will do no such thing, you need to leaen the tactics of all the great company rulers" he said stearnly._

 _"Fine" replied Heidi_

 _"Lets go Heidi, we need to head home your mother is ready to leave" said Mr. Storm_

 _Heidi turned to Lucy._

 _"Bye Lu-chan, I'll talk to you later ok, Bye-Bye!"_

 _Lucy waved her hand very excited._

 _"Bye Heidi-Chan!"_

 _*Flashback ends*_

I could feel the fresh hot tears run down mh cheeks.

I tackled my cousin into a hug

"Oh my Mavis, Heidi, how could I forget about you"

" Yeah Luce I feel offended" said Heidi.

At the mention of luce, my heart started to hurt.

I guess Heidi noticed because she looked worried.

"Hey did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just that when you called me Luce, it brought back horrible memories from my old guildmates."

Heidi by now had a pissed off expression.

"What did they do?"

I lowered my head.

" I had a friend named Natsu whom I liked A LOT. He was my best friend but all of that changed when His best friend came back from the "dead". Her name was Lisanna Strauss. At first I understood I mean he thought that she was dead so it was right for him to start hanging out with her more often. The days turned to weeks which then turned to months. I admit, I was getting worried because he and the rest of my team started to ignore me. They went on missions without me and I was hurt. Mostly everyone from my guild ignored me as well. Yet I still put on a smile everyday just for him. One day everything changed..."

My voice started to waver but I kept going.

"One day I wad talking with my friend Mira when Natsu came up to me and the rest of the team, including Lisanna. At first I was happy but the words that he said made my world come crashing around me. H-he kicked me out of the team Heidi."

By now I was sobbing.

"I couldn't take it anymore so I went to ask the Master if I could leave temporarily. He of course said yes. So now here I am, training to become stronger."

I couldn't help but let my voice crack by the end.

Heidi then gave me a hug and I gladly accepted it.

" It's going to be ok Lu k, I'll be here with you from now on." Said Heidi.

* * *

 **Heidi's POV**

I was beyond furious now. How could they do this to my cousin.

They don't deserve her.

I gave Lu a hug.

"It's going to be ok Lu k, I'll be here with you from now on".

Now I will make it my duty to protect her, I don't want to see her so broken, so vulnurable

From now on, I will go with her to every place that she goes to.

"Hey Heidi, I need to get back to Celeste, if you want you can come with" said Lu

"Of course"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Heidi was now following me to were Celeste was. Honestly I don't care about the berries now.

It took about 5 minutes for us to go back to were she was.

When I got there, I saw her happily chatting with Loke and Virgo, ugh. She saw now in her human form though which is good.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!"

They turned around and looked shocked when theh saw Heidi with me.

They just started at us. Loke was the first one to break the silence.

" Umm Princess, who is she?"

Honestly, I was surprised that he didn't go into love mode.

I grinned.

"This is my cousin, Guys meet Heidi Storm Heartfilia"

Heidi shyly gave a wave and said "Hi"

Heidi's eyes then started to sparkel.

"Whoa Lu, you didn't tell me that you are a Celestial Mage like Aunt Layla was, that is so cool!"

I grinned sheeply.

"Yeah, I have 10 out of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys"

" EHH! Wow!"

Celeste then decided to cut in.

" May I ask what your Powers are?"

Heidi composed herself and said " Oh yeah, I know Snow magic and I'm the snow dragon slayer!" She said proudly

Everyone looked at her astonished.

"Wow-" I said"- I am barely going to learn Celestial drogon Slaying."

Heidi started to jump up and down like a little kid when they see the candy store.

"Ooooh, Now we can be twins Lu!"

I gave her a Grin.

"Yeah"

"Well then, Lucy-" started Celeste"- were are the berries that I asked for?"

I started to look around nervously.

"Ummm, well you see I... umm Ikindaforgotthebasketintheforest" I said quickly.

I could sense Celeste start to get mad.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA GO GET THAT BASKET RIGHT NOW"

"YES MA'AM"

I rushed off.

 _I could feel that things here are going to get interesting...,_

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap guys! Hope you all liked it.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Have a great day!.**


	8. Ch 8 Meeting them

**HEYYYY! HOW HAVE YOU GUSY BEEN! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had a little bit of writers block... anyway I'm back now so yeah...**

 **I've been so tired lately and really stressed out so I'm sorry for not being able to update. Well anyway, I'm sure you guys want to read the chappy not hear me rant. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really stressed out lately, gomenasai.**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 _ **recap from last chappy:**_

 _Heidi started to jump up and down like a little kid when they see the candy store._

 _"Ooooh, Now we can be twins Lu!"_

 _I gave her a Grin._

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Well then, Lucy-" started Celeste"- were are the berries that I asked for?"_

 _I started to look around nervously._

 _"Ummm, well you see I... umm Ikindaforgotthebasketintheforest" I said quickly._

 _I could sense Celeste start to get mad._

 _"LUCY HEARTFILIA GO GET THAT BASKET RIGHT NOW"_

 _"YES MA'AM"_

 _I rushed off._

 _I could feel that things here are going to get interesting...,_

* * *

 _*timeskip*_

 **Lucy's POV**

It's been a week since I met up with Heidi and continued training with Celeste. It has been really fun to train with both my cousin and Celeste but I do miss some of my friends from Fairy Tail like Levy, Mira and Wendy...

I wonder how they are? I bet they're happy that I left.

I mean they did kick me out of Team N-Natsu... *sob*

 _Stop lucy, you are better than this, you can move on_ I thought.

"Oi, Lu! Are you ready to go?"

I looked up.

"Yeah, I'm ready Heidi"

Heidi and I now shared the apartment I am currently renting because she had nowhere else to go and I wanted to spend more time with her.

We were getting ready to go to a party, our neighbor came down and invited us since we were new. I wanted to meet everyone.

Heidi was wearing a short dress, but not too short. It went to her mid-thigh. It was a pale blue but it brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair was up un a bun, messy but chic. She was wearing high heels, that were black.

Me on the other hand, I was wearing a black strapless dress. It went down to my mid-thigh as well and I was wearing black high heels as well. My hair was let down, cascading down my back until you got to my tips were it was curled. I put on lip-gloss and some mascara. I grabbed my keys on my way out.

" Hey Lu, do you think that we will meet knew people?"

"Yeah, we probably will... Just stay out of trouble okay Heidi"

Heidi blushed.

" Geez Lu, that was only one time"

I shook my head.

" One time my ass, you almost set the house on fire, Twice!"

" I said sorry geez"

...

...

...

We continued walking in silence after that small chat.

* _timeskip* 10 minutes later._

 **Nobody's POV**

Lucy and Heidi arrived at the small party, well actually in reality, it was huge, there were so many people there...

They walked around, trying to find their way out of the maze of people and finally made it to the bar.

They sat down, ordered a drink and were about to pay when a certain voice stopped them.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't blondie."

Lucy rolled her eyes, tensed and turned around.

" What do u want Sting, Rogue?"

Heidi seemed a tad bit lost though.

Sting smirked.

" Well, we were just pacing by and decided to have a snack, didn't know u would be here though, your precious salamander has been worried sick about you" he taunted.

Heidi at the mention of Salamander spoke up before Lucy.

" Shut the fuck up, you don't know nothing to shut up"

Sting turned to look at her.

"Excused me but who might _you_ be?"

Heidi scoffed.

" The names Heidi Storm Heartfilia, don't forget it"

Sting seemed taken back.

Rogue was just watching the whole time.

Lucy decided that it was a good time to interfere.

" It was nice meeting Sting, Rogue, we'll be going now bye"

Lucy didn't wait for an answer, she grabbed Heidi's wrist and pulled her away to who-knows-where.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Fairy Tail.**

 **Natsu's POV**

I felt hallow.

Well why wouldn't I be, my mate left me and it has been a while now. I was such an asshole for not noticing earlier.

Each night, I would dream about Luce, but it wasn't a happy dream. It usually started out as them being together, laughing and joking around like old times but that would quickly fade away. Luce would disappear and the sky would turn a bloody red. In the distance I would see Lucy laying down in the blood covered grass full with cuts and bruises in her body. I would try and run towards her, but each time I was trapped by a glass box. No matter how hard I pound, I could never get out. I watched in horror as a shadow would loom above her before driving down a knife towards her stomach. I could hear her screams pained in agony. All I could do was watch.

The first night it happened, I woke up covered in sweat.

I need to find her and I need to find her fast. I can't keep still, every time dark thought loom In my head, thinking negative thoughts.

I feel like a caged animal, wanting, no, needing to be set free.

I need to find my Mate, my Lucy.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed out.

I will find Lucy and no one will stand in my way.

Just you wait Luce, I'll find you and bring you home...

* * *

 **Damnnnnn, guys I wrote this final piece in less than an Hour. I got skills guys! lolz jkjk. Anyway I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while, its just shit has happened and I've been spending a lot of time on Anime Amino so yeah.**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

 **Hope u guys have a good day!**

 **Hugs and kisses~**


	9. Ch 9 Natsu?

**Heyyy guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated. it's just that so much stuff has happened with leadership and school and state testing. Anyway I'm back now so on to the story;)**

 **I do Not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 _ **Last Chappy!**_

 _I need to find her and I need to find her fast. I can't keep still, every time dark thoughts loom In my head, thinking negative thoughts._

 _I feel like a caged animal, wanting, no, needing to be set free._

 _I need to find my Mate, my Lucy._

 _I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed out._

 _I will find Lucy and no one will stand in my way._

 _Just you wait Luce, I'll find you and bring you home..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **6 Months Later!**

Training with my spirits has been so much more complicated than I thought.

For starters, when I was training with Aquarius and Scorpio, it was HELL!

She wouldn't stop complaining and being all lovey-dovey with Scorpio.

The first few months of my trainings were great though. I was able to improve my combat skills thanks to Leo and Virgo.

At the end of every week, Leo and Heidi would always challenge me to a sparing match which of course, I would win, well I would actually, at first I would loose, but then I got better and BAM! I bet Heidi and Leo.

I haven't seen Sting nor Rouge now since the incident at the party.

Currently I'm sparing with Loke, but honestly, I'm not really paying attention, hmmm I wonder, should I go buy some new clothes? Naw, maybe I should go to Sabertooth so I can train with Pisces and Libra, buuut then I would have to face sting and rouge and I don't want too.

ughhh, why is life so complicated... oh well.

OR maybe I can go shop-

"Lucy Heartfilia, are you even paying attention?!"

And of course I would be yelled at by Celeste, meh.

"Yeah, I'm still sparing with Leo aren't I?"

Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Actually, if you would have paid more attention to what you were doing, you would have noticed that Leo actually LEFT to the spirit world about 5 minutes ago"

I had a poker face now.

"Soo you mean that I have..."

Celeste sighed and nodded.

"Yes Lucy, you have been Sparing with air for the last 5 minutes"

No wonder It felt too easy, I thought.

"Eh, um Gomen"

Celeste gave me a small smile.

"It's ok child, Now were did Heidi go?"

I sat on the ground.

"Don't ask me, she usually leaves without telling me."

Actually, were IS Heidi?

Oh well, I guess I should continue training, that's what is important now. I stood up.

"Celeste, can we spar?"

celeste gave me a smirk.

"Are you sure about that child, I mean, you have no chance what-so-ever in winning against me"

I smirked and got into a fighting stance."

"Bring it on"

* * *

 **Heidi's POV**

I was supposed to go to the store and buy some groceries but as I was getting close to town, there was a big crowd gathered around the park.

I slowly approached the area only to be surprised in finding a pink haired male mage fighting against another mage.

It was very obvious that the pink haired male was winning and the fight was clearly one-sided.

The fight soon ended in the pink haired male winning and grabbing its stuff and walking away.

I ran after him because I wanted to talk to him.

He seems like a good fighter, maybe Lucy and him can spar each other.

"HEY YOU!"

He turned around.

He had deep black onyx eyes and he was very muscular.

"What?"

I had finally caught up to him.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated but still answered.

" The names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

And the it hit me.

THIS is the guy who caused so much heart ache and pain to Lucy. Oh like hell I'm going to ask him now.

I kept my cool though.

"Oh, I thought you were someone I knew."

He kept on looking at me.

He then proceeded to take out a picture out of his backpack.

It was a picture of Lucy.

"Have you seen her? I've been looking for her"

I smiled bitterly.

" No I'm sorry" I spat out coldly.

He didn't seem to notice my tone of voice though.

His face looked crestfallen though.

"Ah, alright."

He grabbed his stuff and started walking away.

I didn't stop him.

I slowly made my way back to the mountains to go talk to Lucy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Holly Mavis, celeste wasn't kidding, she is a monster.

We spent about an Hour sparing.

I am currently laying down on the ground trying to regain my breath, while celeste was walking around, as if she wasn't tired at all.

" Celeste... aren't ...you ..tired?

She merely just smiled at me.

"Nope, I'm used to this."

Dang, I still have a long way to go.

I heard footsteps approaching us.

I slowly stood up, my stomach hurting in the process.

It was only Heidi,

"Oi, Heidi were have you been? You missed me sparing with Celeste."

I was trying to sound friendly but she had a very serious face.

"Lu, we need to talk."

Ok, now I'm worried.

"Alright, just give me a minute."

I stood up from the ground and walked towards her.

"We'll be back ok Celeste."

"Ok"

Heidi and I walked down a small path to a small clearing.

"So what's up, what did you want to talk about?"

She didn't even hesitate in answering me.

"I saw Natsu, he was looking for you"

I felt my heart stop completely.

My eyes were wide and I felt something that I haven't felt in a while.

Complete and absolute fear.

Why is he looking for me...

* * *

 **BAM! I finished, well I hope you guys like this chapter! Again, I am very sorry that I haven't been able to update. Well anyway now I have to continue my Book thief Notes.**

 **Hope you all have a great day!**

 **~Hugs and Kisses~**


	10. Ch 10 Him?

**Heyyyy guys! I'M NOT DEAD YET AND I AM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED SOONER! I AM VERY BUT VERY SORRY! A lot of things have been happening lately with one of my friend. Also KPOP HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE! I FLIPPEN LOVE BTS! (BANGTAN BOYS) V AND JUNGKOOK ARE MY BIAS! Anyway I'm back tho so yeahhhh! Let me stop rambling and actually start with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Heidi and I walked down a small path to a small clearing._

 _"So what's up, what did you want to talk about?"_

 _She didn't even hesitate in answering me._

 _"I saw Natsu, he was looking for you"_

 _I felt my heart stop completely._

 _My eyes were wide and I felt something that I haven't felt in a while._

 _Complete and absolute fear._

 _Why is he looking for me..._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't think straight.

All my thoughts became one big jumbled up mess.

"Where did you see him?"

He's not coming near me... I've worked too hard and came all this way. I'm not going to let him ruin it.

Heidi seemed to understand my tone of voice.

" He was by the market"

I gave her a quick nod and started thinking.

 _Hmm, maybe we won't notice me... but then again he does have a good nose..._

I really couldn't come up with a solution to this problem so I decided to ask Celeste about it.

"Heidi lets go see Celeste"

She gave me a nod and we went back to were Celeste was located.

I went up to Celeste, but she seemed alerted by something.

"Celeste, what's wrong?"

I sensed fear coming from Celeste.

"I sense _Him"_

I became very still.

First Natsu and now _him._

I turned around to look at Heidi, which I found that she looked very confused.

"ummm, sorry, but who is _him_ exactly?" asked Heidi.

 _Riiiiight_ I thought _I haven't told Heidi about him yet_

I looked back to Celeste silently asking for permission and she nodded.

I turned to Heidi ready to explain it to her.

"Please promise me that you will not tell another living soul about this" I said firmly.

Heidi sensed my seriousness and gave me a nod.

" I promise"

I gave a big sigh and started telling her.

"By _him_ we mean Zeref. He's been following Celeste, wanting to steal her soul so it can be used to create another demon. Now that I have become the Celestial dragon slayer, he's been after both of us. We've been secretly dealing with Zeref without you knowing. "

 _Ok so what I'm telling her isn't the whole truth, but not a lie either, it's half and half._ I thought

 _She's not ready to know the whole truth..._

Heidi seemed pleased with the answer and nodded.

I turned back to Celeste with a serious expression.

"What are we going to do now?"

Celeste turned into her human form and said " We need to leave and go to another city."

"Okay, but were are we going to go?"

" We are going to go to Crocus, it's very populated there and I doubt he would be stupid enough to attack us there"

I nodded

"Alright, I'll go pack then and lets meet up at the train station in 30 minutes "

"Okay"

I hurried Heidi and we left to our apartment.

While going through town, I made sure to look out for Natsu and luckily we didn't see him at all.

When we arrived at our apartment, I told my landlady that we had to leave. I paid the months rent and went to our room to pack. It took us about 15 minutes to pack all of our belongings, we didn't have much to begin with so it went by fast.

We gave our room key to our landlady and headed towards the train station.

We arrived five minutes early but Celeste was already there.

Celeste had already grabbed our tickets to board the train.

We waited for about 10 more minutes until our train to crocus arrived.

We boarded the train and I guess I dozed off once again. Right now Natsu was the least of my worries.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I kept on asking people if they knew Lucy, I showed them the picture, but they didn't know her.

A certain girl did catch my eye though, she had a hint of Lucy's smell and seemed to have a different reaction when I showed her Lucy's picture.

I wanted to talk with her, but I decided not to in the end so I left. Now I'm trying to locate her once again but it seems that I can't.

I continued walking for a very long time until I sensed a familiar feeling. I rushed towards the forest and there, in the middle of the grassy filed stood him.

There stood... Zeref.

He wasn't facing me so I was about to turn around and walk away, but he turned around.

He gave me a smile.

"Hello brother"

I don't know what happened next.

Everything turned pitch black around me.

The last thing that I saw was his smile.

 _I feel into a deep slumber..._

* * *

 **Ah geez I am very sorry guys. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't get much ideas (T^T)/**

 **Anyway I will try to update my other stories as soon as I can.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Have a great day guys!**

 **~hugs and kisses~**


	11. Note!

**Heyy guysss... I am very sorry, but this is not an update. GOMENASAI! I am very sorry that I have not been uploading in the past months. It's just that I have just started high school which is overwhelming which doesn't help that I am taking AP human geography and geometry. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can I promise! Once again I am very sorry for not updating! Another reason why I haven't updated is K-pop... BTS. BIG BANG, EXO!, GOT7, SEVENTEEN...the list goes on.. well I hope that u understand! hope u have a great day guys!**

 **Love~Jewel**


End file.
